The Blackened Rose Book
by Time Materia
Summary: RThese 5 girls are in a group that is touring in Domino after the Final duel as Kaiba's entertainment. They are caught by the one's attentions they didn't want. OC inside, no marysue's if you think so dont hesitate to tell me. Thank you.  Rating may go up


The Blackened Rose Book

Created by: Time Materia

Pairings: Unknown as of now, Only I know Mwuhaha! :D

Summary:

These 5 girls are in a group that is touring in Domino after the Final duel as Kaiba's entertainment. They are caught by the one's attentions they didn't want.

Notes:

Akemi = bright and beautiful

Akiyo: white world

Haruye: warm blessing; spring bough

Kimiko: Child without equal

Kinuko: Child of Silk

I DONT OWN SHIT. :D

Quote:

**I ventured to see if **

**What I had heard was true**

**But this jeweled sprig with leaves so real**

**twas nothing more than an empty promise**

-Kanna

Chapter 1: Dear old Akemi Please Call Back.

Seimei-ryoku

_**Maybe you died 'Cause everybody ask me where you at**_

_**I try to channel you in hopes that I could stare you back.**_

She leaned her head over out the window sill, her midnight hair spilling out the side of the window. Her magenta bangs drifted across her forehead and she sighed. She slowly opened her different colored eyes. Her right one was light red and the other was purple. She was odd a little odd girl. She was perfectly fine with that. She let out a yawn that alerted the others of her presence. Her eyes widened when she realized how loud it was.

"Sorry!" she blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Akemi Come over here so you wont be so bored!" Yugi Mouto spoke. She had seen him all over television before along with Katsuya Jonouchi who took 2nd place. He was the reigning duel champion. He probably wanted to show her the new card he got.

_**But its like Every intersection we just missed each other.**_

_**You got your fans waitin tell me you ain't 6 feet under.**_

"Alright." she spoke softly standing up. Her blue uniform skirt skittered across the top of the desk and her pink jacket stretched from moving. The thigh high stockings made a sigh of relief for being able to stand up and her shoes were glad to be put to work. When she walked over to his desk she bent down to his level.

"So what's that?" she questionably arched an eyebrow at the little book in his hand.

"A book!" he smiled. The Amethyst eyes glittering in the shining sun that flooded throughout the room. She grinned and picked up the book lightly. Her hand graced over the book cover.

_**And Tell me that you coming back that you just took a break.**_

_**Maybe I blamed you for everything that was my mistake.**_

Her gaze softened when opened the inside and saw a little girl on the front reading a book. She kinda looked like her. She turned the page and it read,

_Once upon a time lived a child that was a very gifted child she had 2 sister and 2 best friend that were just like her siblings. Her name was Akemi and she lived in Egyptian times. She was often bullied for her unique colors of her hair. The pharaoh saw her mistreatment and took her into his home where he made her his little princess. She was dressed in the finest silks and Met a child named Kinuko meaning child of silk. She was used to the princess treatment and didn't expect anyone to pick on her ever again but as fate would have it, that was not the case._

_**in hindsight,i loved your rawness and i loved your edge  
>'cause it was you who talked me down from jumping off the ledge<br>your earrings bamboo your long nails too ,your BMW**_

_A true princess that goes by the name Helena had come to try and wed the pharaoh called her a vile demon. Akemi had been blessed with a __DiaDhank a couple of weeks prior to her 9__th__ birthday. They believed she could handle it. The woman Helena, continued to call her vile names. Akemi was called __the demon of satans personal army. One of the most vile humans ever created a shame against man kind. Akemi shouldn't have been born just to get in the way of her future marriage. Akemi was __crouched in a corner when all these things filled her mind. _

_**every time you came through you was the brave heart you stole Wayne heart  
>you never switched it up you played that same part but i needed to grow<strong>_

_She closed her eyes and quickly stood up throwing her arm out summoning her spirit monster or her Ka, by impulse. She didn't realize she had summoned him. She was tired of them talking down to her. She summoned Hayabusa Knight. He was her knight, he had the head of bird and the armor of the finest warrior he still had his talons and was equipped with a graceful sword. He needed no command because he was already attacking the woman who talked down to his little one. He opened his mouth and let out a fireball that incinerated the woman or lack there of, Helena and Akemi stood in front of the fire her hand to mouth in light shock and a passive expression. Her guardian returned to her DiaDhank. _

_**and i needed to know, but there's some things inside of me, that i needed to show  
>so i just deaded you, left you in all black, but dear old nicki,<br>please call back...**_

_The pharaoh rushed down to the room after seeing smoke and hearing screams. Akemi hit the floor her sobs and her somber emotions putting out the fire without anyone touching it. She was so scared so sleepy so safe now. She fell backwards into the pharaohs arms and she closed her eyes.-_

The bell sounded for the students to go home for the day.

_**you told me you'd come when i needed you and you said it so sweetly i really need you  
>but I'm standing here calling i cant see you but i am holding you, holding you, holding you to that<strong>_

Akemi closed the book. Her expression changed so many times throughout the story. She set the book down on Yugi's desk and sighed. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for the story Yugi." She spoke lightly.

"No problem, Akemi would you like to take it home?" He asked. He noticed she looked into it. He noticed everything about her. She nodded slightly she was overcome with joy and picked up the smaller boy in a hug. His head was smothered in betwixt her breast. A blush covered his face and she smiled. She put him down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Yugi, your a sweety." she spoke before taking up the book and sliding it into her book back that was next to her own desk. She picked up the bag and put it on her shoulder. She turned to him and winked. A blush spread across his face and he nodded.

_**yo, did i chase the glitz and glamor, money, fame, and power? 'cuz if so, that will forever go down  
>my lamest hour i should've kept you with me getting at the nameless cowards<br>they was no match for you, couldn't defeat your powers i had to make them changes,  
>i hope you understood<strong>_

"N-no Problem." he spoke scratching the back of her head. She walked out the class just as his brother walked in.

"Aibou!" The older voice called. She passed him without a side-ward glance and with a slight tear on her face. He walked past her to his Aibou

She walked down the street away from her school of 3 years. She was happy to go home she wanted to read this book she was interested. The young child had the same name as her and kinda was like her in just about every way. The gift she had was just like her own.

_**you see for every bad, i did a ton of good but you was underground, and i was mainstream  
>i live the life now that we would daydream my only wish is you come enjoy it with me<br>get on them conference calls go meet the lawyers with me the money came, yeah  
><strong>_

"I wonder could this story be about me?" She held the book closely to her chest and looked up at the sky with a sombre expression. Who was Yugi really? Who was Yami really? Did they use to be the same people? Were they together all the time?

She arrived home in a quick haste after her thoughts shut down. She opened the front door and set her keys on the table. She picked up the mail off the table and sighed.

"TOHRU!" she cried out. The young girl came flying from down the stairs. She smiled and bowed at her. She was pretty child her brown hair and Grey eyes. She wore a maid outfit, and stockings along with pumps. She was a very shy girl with a heart of gold.

_**i tripled and quadrupled it but i just miss us when we were on some stupid shit  
>and it's still fuck the media they ridiculed you, never believed in ya<br>they just deaded you left you in all black dear old nicki,  
>please call back<br>**_

"Yes love?" She smiled lightly looking at her mistress of 6 years.

"I need you to finish the kitchen for me...could you do that dear while I rest for the night?" She asked lightly. She was different just because she was her mistress doesn't mean she treats her servants like crap. They are all human and should be treated as such.

"But of course its no problem at all." Akemi smiled and kissed the younger girl on the cheek. She walked up the stairs and place the book on her table. She opened her closet and pulled out a night gown and slid off her clothes and slipped on the nightgown over her bare body. She sat on the bed and flicked on her nightlight.

_**you told me you'd come  
>when i needed you<br>and you said it so sweetly  
>i really need you<br>but I'm standing here calling  
>i cant see you<br>but i am holding you,  
>holding you, <strong>_

"Alright lets finished this story." She whispered to herself. She opened the book again and the words jumped out at her.

_Her heart was opened to new ideas of other and a place was always reserved for one of the prince's at the palace. He was the Pharaohs younger brother, Yugi. She stepped out of her chamber and walked down the corridor. Her dress was ticking the floor and her ribbons were touching the walls lightly. She walked to a large door and a guard was standing outside._

_"Might you let me in Honda?" she asked in a small voice. He looked down at her and nodded opening the door and leading her inside. She had become of the age 16 now and was a very beautiful young girl. The pharaoh was overjoyed to see her and hugged her lightly kissing her forehead._

"_Hello Princess." She smiled and sat in the smaller throne next to him. The mark on her forehead glowed brightly. It was in the shape of a star. She was waiting on the next person that was here to see the king. She opened her eyes and the man's face was hidden by the hood of his cloak and the darkness in that spot._

_"Come into the light." He stepped into it. She looked up at him and saw **him. **She had seen him before when should make her rounds and he was thief. She had let a smile of a princess grace her features._

"_What can I do for you today?" she asked looking at the man._

"_Shinu*" he whispered._

"_Nani?*" She asked._

"_**DIE!**" HE spoke summoning his jackal. It headed for her and knocked her off her throne. The pharaoh was quick to react as he caught her. _

"_Court! Kill him!" He cried out. They nodded and dashed to his side._

"_That! Wont be necessary!" Akemi spoke. She stood up and her eyes glowed. Her DiaDhank activated as his eyes glowed in the sunlight._

"_Lets duel!" they both cried out. He summoned his jackal and she looked at it. It looked fierce. The clip she had in her hair to hold her bangs back started to glow. Akefia ended his turn._

"_Ore no turn! Your Jackal is no Match for My mammoth graveyard! He's a mammoth that protects the graveyard of his fallen pack and it absolutely merciless to grave-robbers." She spoke. She held out her hand and the stone tablet lifted and showed the creature summoning him to the field. She smirked an nudged her face to one of his tusks. He attacked Akefia but was stopped by a card called the magic cylinder. It reversed the attack and sent it to her beast. She reacted and ran in front of her beast. She took the attack for her monster. The attack sent her skidding across the ground her skirt fluttering. _

"_AKEMI!"_

"_YOUR HIGHNESS!"_

_She groaned as her life force was drained._

"_Just like a princess you cant fight your own battles." he chided._

"_Akemi!" a voice called. She looked over and saw Yugi push through the doors._

"_Yugi-sama" She whispered. He looked at her sunken form. She looked up and he ran before kneeling to her. _

"_Akemi did you hear? **The gate to the netherworld is on the witches island.**" He whispered in her ear. She gasped and her irises darkened and the white part of her eyes, her cornea's, turned black. She stood up abruptly and the wind around her reflected her physic powers. She was in a frenzy and her voice was darker._

"_I'm done listening to you Akefia. I'll make sure this will be your last duel." she spoke evilly. She wasn't kidding, the clip that used to hold her bangs back exploded because it couldn't contain her powers anymore. _

"_Really? You think you have so much power?" she didn't answer but her mammoth jumped into the air and did a somersault, turning into the summoned skull. He stood next to her and petted her head. She giggled and sent him after Akefia. _

"_Kill him dead summoned skull!" It growled and sent its lightening at him. It hit Akefia but she wasn't done._

"_I use brain Control. Come Jackal." She spoke. The Jackal complied and jumped to her side. It licked her cheek and bared its fangs at Akefia._

"_Murder Him Jackal." He nodded and moved to quick for Akefia to see. He bit into his side turning him to dust. She looked at the stone tablet that held jackal and place her hand on it. It now adorned her insignia. She owned it. She sighed and her eyes returned to normal. She looked at the royal court and waved. They except Yugi, Isis and Mahaad shied away from her._

_"Whats the matter?" she asked._

"_Your a witch" Seto's father spoke._

"_No she is not." The pharaoh spoke. Yugi ran up to her and held her hand._

_"I'm so sorry Akemi I knew if I didn't Akefia would have killed you and I-" He started. She looked surprised and smirked before grabbing the front of his tunic bringing him into a long passionate kiss. The court blushed and she let him go. His face heated and she started to drag him out the room by the front of his tunic._

_"Where are we going?"_

"_Don't ask so many questions." she smirked._

_-Story End-_

"Wow I was a hentai back then." She closed the book with a embarrassed giggle and closed the book. She sighed and placed the book on her night table, turned out the light and laid down.

"Oh Yugi"

~End Chapter~

So hows that? I hope you guys liked it! There will be pictured so look for those. The links will be on my page! :D

_Glossary:_

_Aibou: Partner_

_Shinu: Die_

_Nani: What_

_Seimei-ryoku: Life Force_

_See you next time._


End file.
